


Mine and Yours

by WildMatron



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Grinding, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMatron/pseuds/WildMatron
Summary: Vell meets a fellow tiefling in Skullport one morning. Something about the man draws her in almost immediately, fascinating her, and she finds herself contemplating what he thinks of her as well. When he makes a surprise visit that evening, she'll soon find out exactly what she's in for.
Relationships: Vellia/Casshoon
Kudos: 4





	Mine and Yours

Closing the door gently behind her, Vell wasted no time in settling in to her room for the evening. It had been so long since she’d been back in Skullport, much less had the coin to have an inn room to herself. She thoroughly intended to enjoy it. She stood in front of the mirror and examined herself. The travel and fights throughout the dungeon had been brutal, but had toned her muscles nicely, leaving her lean, but still curvy in the right places. Vell let her hair out of its bun, watching as it tumbles past her shoulders in soft waves. She strips off her clothes and gazes at herself in the mirror, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. Hesitantly, she reaches up with both hands and gently strokes across her nipples, shivering at the contact...Vell peeks up into the mirror once more, then quickly shakes her head, hurrying away and into the warm bath that was prepared in the corner of the room. She scrubs herself clean quickly and furiously, focusing on anything and everything but what she’d felt when looking at and touching herself in the mirror earlier.

Suddenly, she finds herself thinking of a red-skinned tiefling instead, with chestnut hair and gold eyes not unlike her own. He was new to Skullport, had shown up along with the new commerce that had started to trickle in along with the repaired hoist. Yet she seemed unable to keep from running into him. As she ran errands throughout the town, it seemed he was around every corner. Vell had first nearly run straight into him as she left the Dragon and the Flagon just that morning. In a hurry to get out the door, she’d only just missed colliding with him on his way in. She apologized quickly before the rest of her party called her. “Vell, hurry up!” His eyebrows raised upon hearing her name. It wasn’t a complete surprise. Word of the Xanathar’s defeat had spread quickly throughout Skullport, and their names and deeds with it. She smiled briefly at him before hurrying off. It had hardly been a few hours before she ran into him yet again, this time on a return trip from the pawn shop. She was picking up some basic supplies—more incense for her prayers, some rations, other trinkets. He acknowledged her this time with a warm smile, stopping in front of her. “Hello there,” he greeted her. Although Vell had seen other tieflings, she’d never interacted with another one before. “Oh. Hi again!” she chirped. Even as she spoke, she could feel a blush darkening her skin for some reason. The red-skinned tiefling was certainly handsome, and had a lovely voice, she decided. “So….Vell, right? You’re one of the group that took down the Xanathar’s Guild? Impressive work. I’m Casshoon.” He held out his hand, and Vell took it, expecting a shake. Instead, however, he instead kissed the back of her hand, and she snatched it back like she’d be burned. Absurd, considering they were both resistant to fire. Vell knew her cheeks were stained a dark purple now, contrasting against her normally lavender skin. “I-it’s nice to meet you, Casshoon.” His name rolled pleasantly off of her tongue, in spite of her awkwardness. “Are you and your group in town for long?” He asked, shifting a little closer. “Ummm…we’re leaving sometime tomorrow I think? We’re all staying at the Dragon and the Flagon, although I think everyone else is probably going to go out to the taverns tonight…” Vell trails off, aware she’s been nervously rambling. Casshoon chuckles quietly. “But not you? Not the going out type?” He asks. “No, I mean, normally, yes. But I just sort of wanted to enjoy myself or relax or something tonight?” She looks at the ground and hopes it swallows her soon, knows her face is at least three shades darker by now. Suddenly, two red fingers lift her chin, forcing her to gaze into his eyes. “Well darling, perhaps I’ll…see you again soon,” he says, and then, he leaves. Vell is frozen. She can hear her heart pounding in her ears, her blood boils, and she feels sudden desire blooming, hot and heavy, within her. Mortified, she quickly tries to push the feeling away, and continues on with her errands.

Now safely back in her room, Vell reconsiders the encounter and the heat she felt for the tiefling man. Before she can stop herself, she wonders if he would like what he saw in the mirror as much as she had liked it. Her wandering hand slips and she catches her nipple with a low hiss. Fuck. Unacceptable. Vell lets go immediately, gets out of the bath, and dries herself off. She gets into bed, pulling the covers up. As they slide over her body, she can’t deny that even the friction of the sheets against her skin is torture at this point. A small whine leaves her lips at the gentle contact, and her tail gently begins snaking its way up between her thighs as her hands ghost toward her breasts once again. The sensation is too much and too little all at once as her fingers pull at her nipples while her tail circles her clit. Vell lets out a low moan, aching with need. “Casshoon,” she keens out. She thinks about red dextrous hands tweaking her nipples instead, a thick cock pushing up against her dripping cunt instead of her tail, lips against her lips, her ears, her throat. Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door. “Vell?” A low voice calls out. _Fuck_. Vell thinks. It’s Casshoon of all fucking people. And she’s naked in bed, touching herself while thinking about his cock. _Oh gods!! Did he hear?!_ It’s too much. She hears the knock again, and calls out a quick “just a second,” and searches for her robe. She throws it on haphazardly, deciding she can blame her flush for the fresh bath, and answers timidly. “Oh. Casshoon. Umm. Hi. I wasn’t expecting you. How are you?” She stands in the doorway.

He looks as attractive as he did earlier in the day, if a bit more casual. He isn’t wearing his coat or armor and his shirt is unbuttoned somewhat, revealing the smooth column of his throat and a little of his chest. Vell immediately finds herself flushing again, wondering what it would be like to run her tongue along the skin there. If he’d react, how his skin would taste. He looks pleasantly happy to see her, nothing indicating that he heard her exclamation from a minute before. Relief floods her system, but it’s short-lived. “Well, I remember you’d said you’d be alone tonight, so I thought maybe you’d like some company….Vell?” He looked confused as he catches her staring at his throat. Vell’s eyes widened. “OH. I’m so sorry, I spaced out there for a second!! You should come in,” she gestured him in, turning back toward the room. Her blood runs cold and she freezes as she takes in the sight of her room behind her. A normal inn room certainly, but one look at the bed ruins any dignity she’s been able to muster. The covers are thrown off, the sheets are tangled, clearly the bed has been used and enjoyed by someone, never mind that it had been Vell, and she’d been thinking of Casshoon just seconds before he’d materialized outside her door. She turns back toward Casshoon, ready with some excuse, praying he’ll buy that she’d had a nightmare or something, but the look on his face stops the very words where they form on her lips. His lips part, he breathes heavily. His gaze pins her where she stands.

His entire posture has changed, and his eyes blaze with hunger and desire. For her. He shuts the door, and she hears the telltale click where he locks it behind him, never breaking eye contact with her. He approaches, then at the last second turns and walks behind her. She hardly dares to breath as she feels him get closer behind her. Suddenly, his lips are on her neck, hands around her waist, and she feels him untie the robe as his hands ghost up her arms and slide it off her shoulders. She lets out a whimper, and he chuckles darkly. “Tell me…what were you doing to yourself before you let me in? Or rather…what were you imagining I was doing to you?” He bites down gently on the back of Vell’s neck, hands cupping underneath her breasts. Vell arches her back, moaning lowly as she pushes her ass up against Casshoon, desperately grinding against him, seeking delicious friction against his still-clothed body. Casshoon hisses at the contact, ghosting fingers up and roughly tweaking her nipples in retaliation before grabbing her breasts and weighing them in each hand. “Hmmm…these are quite lovely. Shame you had them bound up when we met earlier. I could have fucked these behind the building and finished in your pretty little mouth. Would you have liked that?” He punctuates his question by biting Vell’s neck harder this time, laving his tongue over the small indent he leaves behind. Vell hisses out, “Yesssss,” and grinds her ass hard against Casshoon. Smack. Vell moans a little as she realizes what just happened. Casshoon…spanked her. She can feel herself getting even wetter. “Naughty minx…did you really think you were in charge here? No, no, you’ve been tempting me since this morning, and now I’ve walked in on you doing something very dirty indeed. I think I’ll be the one who decides what we’re doing this evening. Maybe if you’re very good, I’ll even give you a reward.” _Yes. Yes. Yes_. Vell thinks. And then she makes a decision. She wants to push. Just a little. She wants to know. Very deliberately, Vell once again grinds against Casshoon, lewdly bending over and wrapping her tail around his waist this time. The response is immediate. “Bed. _Now_. Head down, ass in the air, on your knees.” His voice is quiet, barely contained emotion. Vell doesn’t spare a glance, obediently gets in position on the bed, wriggles her ass in the air and waits. He approaches slowly, never breaking eye contact with her as her head turns to the side to watch. He finally starts to undress, precise and nearly clinical in his movements, taking the time to fold all of his clothing and set it to the side before rejoining her beside the bed. She’s pleased to see she has a physical effect on him as well, at the very least.

“Now, my darling. You’re going to count. If you need to stop, say red at any time. Let’s begin.” Vell whines and nods, body crawling with anticipation. Casshoon gently caresses her ass for a moment. Smack. “One.” Vell can feel pleasure curling in her belly. Smack. “Two.” She says as Casshoon gently rubs over the area with his hand. Smack. “Ahn-Three.” Vell cries out this time as pain joins the pleasure. She feels wetness gathering. “What a pretty color you’re turning,” he says, running his hand over her ass again. Smack. “F-four.” It’s unexpectedly hard this time, and the pain has increased along with the pleasure. Vell’s legs begin to shake, and she realizes that she’s going to drip onto the bed soon, and that Casshoon will mostly certainly see it with her legs spread and ass in the air. She flushes. Smack. “Five!!” She cries out and his hand stays, rubbing against her burning flesh. Vell can feel herself release another gush of wetness, and it’s only another second before she feels the telltale drip down her thighs, and knows that more still has dripped onto the bed at this point. Sure enough, another second elapses, and the hand rubbing her ass freezes. She hardly breathes, frozen in place. The hand disappears, and she can’t bring herself to look at Casshoon, unsure of what she’ll see. Seconds pass, and then, ever so gently, a finger strokes against her, parting her soaked lips. “My, my…what do we have here?” Casshoon growls. The finger finds her entrance, pushing inside, and curling against the front wall of her pussy with teasing strokes. Vell gasps and clenches around the finger, feeling her walls flutter around the welcome digit. Casshoon groans at the feeling. “Mmm…you’ve been so good for me, taking your punishment like that. You’re so sensitive, so responsive, so fucking _wet_. On your back. Spread your legs, quickly now.” Vell scrambles around, laying herself out on the bed. She lets her legs fall open, and Casshoon grips her thighs and spreads her further still. Suddenly, his mouth wraps around her clit, his finger finds her entrance again, and the teasing strokes are back. Vell tries to muffle herself with a hand, but Casshoon pulls it away. “Let me hear you darling. Let everyone hear you. I want them to know that you’re mine. Mine. I’ll make sure of that before tonight is over.” He adds another finger and Vell shudders, getting closer and closer to falling off the edge. Casshoon is merciless, lips wrapped around her clit, sucking as his fingers thrust in and out and press against her walls, seeking out her sensitive spots. She’s getting desperate, hands on Cashoon’s horns, hips bucking, moaning brokenly. “Come for me, darling.” And then his lips tug around her clit and his fingers twist at just the right angle inside her. Vell sees stars, crying out his name with her release, arching off the bed.

Vell recovers slowly, taking a few minutes as Casshoon presses gentle kisses and licks on her breasts. She remembers what he said, about being his, and flushes with embarrassment and arousal. She can’t think of anything she’d like more, and she intends to show him how much. Slowly, she gets up from the bed, grabbing his hand to pull him to his feet as well. She smiles coyly at him and winks. He gives her a curious look. “What are you planning, darling?” She stands him in front of her in the middle of the room, then takes a few steps back. Vell gets on her hands and knees, and makes eye contact with Casshoon. He’s speechless, watching her, pupils blown wide with desire. She begins a short crawl toward him, then wraps herself around his leg, entwining arms and legs and tail around him. One hand caresses his inner thigh, while the other grabs his hand, wrapping it in her hair and around her horn. Once he tightens his grip, her hand drifts up, tracing his hip bone. She leans into his hand, rubbing against it, and moans softly. She looks at him with molten eyes and a beautiful flush on her cheeks. “Please….let me. That is….I want to….serve you.” She says, looking at him through thick lashes. Casshoon is throbbing at the sight, wants to be sure of what he’s hearing. “What do you want to do for me, my dear?” He purrs, gently stroking her hair and horn. Vell bites her lip, moves her hand to stroke the skin near the base of his cock. “I want….I want to please you. To give you what you want. What you need. I want you to take me, whatever way you want me, any time, any place. I want what you said earlier. I want to be yours….Please. I…I need it.” She looks up at him, lips parted, and takes his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip as she moans around it. Casshoon grips her horn harder, trying desperately not to buck into her throat as he gasps. “Fuck. Vell, yes. YES.” Vell feels a heady rush of desire and happiness pulse through her. She immediately takes Casshoon to the base, feeling him hit her throat and keep going as she sucks him down, satisfied with the loud moan it elicits from him. “By the gods woman—how are you able to do that-aah?” He’s unable to finish the thought as she swallows around him, running her tongue up the underside of his cock as she notes the small ridges present there. Tiefling anatomy. _Interesting_. She continues to bob up and down, setting a rapid pace as his legs begin to shake around her. She can feel his grip on her horns tightening, and he’s groaning openly now. She keeps one hand braced against his thigh, while the other plays with his sac. “Vell—close, so close.” Casshoon warns, trying to pull her off. Vell hums around his cock, and continues her rapid pace, sucking down as much of him as she’s able. A second later, she feels spurts of come hit her throat and fill her mouth. Vell moans loudly, as a small amount dribbles down the side of her mouth. She swallows and slurps at Casshoon’s cock greedily, cleaning him off and releasing him with a lewd, wet popping sound. She looks up at him where he’s watching her, captivated, and with a quick flick of her tongue catches the come she let dribble from her mouth earlier, and grins up at him. “Did I please you?” She asks, slowly getting to her feet. Casshoon grips her head and pulls her into an open-mouthed, hot kiss. “You have _no idea_.” He growls.

Suddenly, he lifts her, tossing her onto the bed effortlessly. Vell whines, holding her arms out for him. He falls on top of her into a bruising kiss. His tongue swipes along her bottom lip, and Vell opens for him immediately, letting him explore her mouth. Their tongues dance together, and his hands move to her breasts, plucking at her nipples. She mewls, squirming underneath him, and he chuckles softly. “So fucking sensitive. I bet you’re fucking soaked right now.” Vell runs her hands along his chest, his back, his ass, tracing the planes of his body where he holds himself on top of her. She grinds against him, shocked to find him hard again after such a short time and looks up at him, surprised. He laughs at her face. “May have taken a potion in preparation for tonight. A man can dream, after all.” Vell reclaims his mouth, and his hands move lower, one on her hip while the other pushes into her soaking pussy. Fingers find her entrance immediately, and a few quick pumps have her grinding her hips against his hand, desperately seeking friction. “Please…I need…more.” She gasps out. Casshoon groans against her lips and withdraws his fingers. “Let me hear you. _Say it_. Tell me what you want, darling.” Vell whines, frustrated with the empty feeling. “Fuck. Please, Casshoon. I want you. I want you to fuck me. Please. Make me yours. Been thinking about your cock all day. Want you to fill me up. Please, please, please.” She begs. Casshoon snarls and his hands grip her hips. Suddenly, his cock is pressed right up against her entrance, and Vell bucks, desperately trying to get it inside her. Casshoon holds her hips down, and slowly presses in. He shakes with the effort, but keeps it slow, feeling Vell stretch to accommodate him as he pushes further in. Vell can’t think, consumed only with how Casshoon’s cock feels dragging along the walls of her pussy. It’s too much, but not enough at the same time. She wraps her legs around his waist, tries to pull him even deeper. He complies, filling her completely with a low moan. Vell cries out, grasping at the sheets. “P-please,” she begs, unable to find the words, but she needs and Casshoon responds, pulling out nearly all the way, just to slam back into her. He sets a relentless pace, thrusting into Vell at an angle that keeps him constantly brushing up against her clit, keeps the ridges on his cock scraping against her pussy, lights her nerves on fire. “You look so _fucking_ beautiful like this, taking my cock like you’re fucking made for it. So wet and _tight_. I want to hear you scream my name as you come, darling.” Vell wraps her arms around Casshoon, scrapes her nails down his back, shuddering and gasping and moaning out his name and she climbs higher and higher, meeting every thrust. Her tail winds around his, further entangling their bodies, and she pulls him even closer, down on top of her, baring her neck to his mouth, hoping he’ll know what it is she wants. He understands immediately, and with one sharp thrust, bites down on her neck hard and comes inside her, marking her inside and out. With a blissful shout of his name, she follows him immediately over the edge, clenching around his cock as she feels him fill her completely.

She clings to him, keeping him inside her and close as she kisses him passionately, putting into her kisses what she has no words for. Casshoon wraps his arms around her waist and responds enthusiastically, deepening into slow, languid kisses as the minutes pass. Eventually he comes to rest beside her, withdrawing from her body but keeping her in his arms. Vell looks at him, almost shyly. “Will you stay?” She asks, unsure, a small furrow forming between her brows at the thought of him leaving. “For as long as you want me.” He responds, gently stroking her cheek. Vell smiles, and looks down again. She hesitates for a moment, and then says quietly, in Infernal, “What if I always want you here?” He chuckles gently, then lifts her chin to look her in the eyes, before answering in Infernal. “You are mine, but I am also yours. Always it is, then.”


End file.
